Welcome to the Pride Lands Part 2
Welcome to the Pride Lands Part 2 is the 2nd episode of the first season of Power Rangers Realm Force. Summary With Scar raising the stakes to take his place in the Pride Lands, The Realm Force Rangers and the Lion Guard must do what they can to save it. Plot Scar's warning to the Rangers/Kovu confronts Ushari After Scar met face to face with Connor, He warned him and the Realm Force Rangers to stay out of his way or face their demise. Just as Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Tiifu and Zuri came with the Lionesses, Kovu confronted Ushari for his betrayal Simba told him about. Kiara told Connor and is friends about Scar/Learning what to be careful at At the Pride Lands, Kiara told Connor and his friends about Scar during his past. After that, They'd learned to be careful what battle they'll get involved at what he's capable of. Kion spoke with his grandfather/The Lion Guard and Power Rangers working together Meanwhile, Kion spoke with his grandfather, Mufasa about the Realm Force Rangers who're only trying to do what right as much as he and the Lion Guard does to protect the Circle of Life. Then, He learned about what it means working together to keep all realms safe. Scar's new plan to take over the Pride Lands/Sending Kifo Rhinino to attack again Back at the Outlands, Scar begins a new plan to take over the Pride Lands and destroy the Power Rangers along with the Lion Guard. So, He sends Kifo Rhinino to attack again. Connor and his friends trained with some allies/Ben Tennyson tests his Omnitrix Meanwhile, Connor and his friends trained with Ben Tennyson, Laval, Lloyd Garmadon and their friends as Ben tests his Omnitrix as he transforms at will into a few aliens. Being a great team together as one/Never give up without a fight So, The Lion Guard and the Realm Force Rangers learned what it means to be a great team together as one. At last, They taught each other to never give up their destiny without a fight. The Rangers and Lion Guard fought off the Outlanders/Bringing down Kifo Rhinino Then, The Rangers and the Lion Guard are going to fight off the Outlanders from invading the Pride Lands. As the Rangers combined their weapons, They took down Kifo Rhinino. Making the demon bigger/Gathering the Zords together to fight But, Scar would not let this go unpunishedand made Kifo Rhinino bigger. Just as the Pride Landers ran for safety, The Realm Force Rangers brought out their Zords as their Megazords were formed and ready to fight. Combining two Megazords into one/Finishing the job Then, The Rangers were informed by Fluminox to combined the two Megazords into one, The Ultimate Realm Force Megazord. At last, Kifo Rhinino has been defeated for good. Kion and the Lion Guard gave thanks the Realm Force Rangers/Returning home After the battle, Kion and his friends gave their thanks to Connor and his friends for their help. Later, It was time for them to return home in their home realm. Rangers Mentors *Max Tennyson *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Ray *Maya *King Lagravis *Lavertus *King Fluminox *Nighlock Allies *Laval *Cragger *Eris *Gorzan *Worriz *Razar *Rogon *Bladvic *Kai *Jay *Zane *Cole *Lloyd Garmadon *Nya *Li'l Nelson *Skylor *Ken *Li'Ella *King Crominus *Queen Crunket *Crooler *Flinx *Foltrax *Frax *Firox *Tormak *The Legend Beasts *Sir Fangar *Strainor *Stealthor *Sykor *Sirox *Maula *Mottrot *Mungus *Vardy *VoomVoom *Vornon *Vultrix *Icebite *Icerlot *Icepaw *Iceklaw *Arcturus *Pythor P. Chumsworth *Fangtom *Acidicus *Skalidor *Skales *Selma *Skales Jr. *Karlof *Griffin Turner *Paleman *Tox *Neuro *Ash *Bolobo *Gravis *Jacob Pevsner *Chamille *Shade *Morro *Flintlocke *Dogshank *Doubloon *Monkey Wretch *Clancee *Machia *Raggmunk *Blunck *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sunny *Generator Rex *Kion *Bunga *Beshte *Fuli *Ono *Kiara *Kovu *Tiifu *Zuri *Rafiki *Makini *Sarabi *Mufasa *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Timon's Dad and Ma *Uncle Max *Zazu *Makuu *Basi *Twiga *Juhudi *Muhimu *Hamu Civilians *Clawdeen Wolf *Cleo de Nile *Draculaura *Ghoulia Yelps *Lagoona Blue *Clawd Wolf *Kenneth Tennyson *Jennifer Nocturne Villains *Scar *Janja *Kiburi *Ushari *Reirei and Goigoi *Makucha *Mapigano *Kenge Trivia * Transcript *Welcome to the Pride Lands Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:Episodes Category:Connor Lacey